


Nox

by Wander (wingblade)



Series: Those Who Remain [3]
Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Wander
Summary: Wander's ties with his physical body had been separated long ago, but he still sees the world.





	

_Are you ready?_ the voice inside Wander inquires. Wander's ties with his physical body had been separated long ago, but he still sees the world. And with its loss came a morbid sense of clarity: what he had done to save Mono from death's embrace — a death that had come far too soon, he still argues — as well as the memories of the life he had lived after, as Mono's son.

Dormin — its dark side that has imbued him with anger and hatred for so long — still dwells within him. Or perhaps it is only a voice; the echo of two live's worth of sulking.

Dormin shows him each of the horned children — Wander's own descendants — who are fed to the angry mortal playing god. He watches their souls be stripped from their bodies, and then they lie still as they rot away in their sarcophagi.

_Are you ready? To apologize — repent? Are you sorry?_

_No,_ Wander cries,  _I am not._ For apologizing would mean, to Wander, that Mono did not deserve a second chance at life.


End file.
